Daisuki,teme
by Sachi Karasuma
Summary: Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke."Um..itu.." Naruto gugup."Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi."Itu.." Muka Naruto memerah. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi bagaimana caranya kalau Naruto gugup begini.


**Daisuki,teme**

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:Sasunaru

Rate:T

Genre:Romance/general

Summary:"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke. "Um..itu.." Naruto gugup. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi gugup begini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Itu.." Muka Naruto memerah. Naruto ingin mengakatan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi bagaimana caranya kalau Naruto gugup seperti ini. Sasuke menatap Naruto heran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi hari yang sejuk datang. Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini, ia sudah ditunggu Sasuke sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk sabar karna gerbang sekolah ditutup setengah jam lagi, ini semua akibat Naruto yang telat dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"Cepat sedikit," Kushina pada Naruto yang memakai tali sepatunya.

"Iya-iya." Naruto mencoba mempercepat.

"Kasihan Sasuke menunggu di ruang tamu, Naru." Kushina memberikan Naruto bekal makanan.

"Sudah selesai kok!" Naruto langsung menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Teme, ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung bengkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung keluar rumah.

Selama diperjalanan Naruto selalu berbicara terus, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata 'hn' saja. Naruto terkadang protes dengan Sasuke yang pelit bicara itu. Sasuke tak mempedulikan Naruto yang protes terus-terusan. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, karna mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Sasuke tidak malu mempunyai sahabat yang bodoh dan muka yang pas-pasan, karna Sasuke selalu membantu Naruto dalam urusan pelajaran tapi kalau dalam urusan muka tidak ada urusan bagi Sasuke. Rahasia yang dimiliki mereka adalah Sasuke pernah mengatakan "Aku yang akan menjagamu, selamanya. Dan kata-kata ini adalah rahasia kita." Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Sehingga membuat muka Naruto memerah setiap kali Naruto mengingatnya.

"Sas," Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke.

"Apa benar, Guru Iruka dan Guru Kakashi itu melakukan 'sesuatu'?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sesuatu'?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Um..tidak jadi." Naruto menyembunyikan mukanya yang memanas.

"Aneh.." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak yakin isinya benar atau tidak." Naruto mengeluarkan buku PR-nya.

"Sini, biar kuperiksa." Sasuke mengambil buku Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan muka serius. Sasuke merasa seperti ada yang menatapnya, lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela. Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh keheranan, lalu kembali memeriksa PR yang dikerjakan Naruto. Naruto kali ini melamun. Naruto memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Um..kurasa yang ini salah." Kata Sasuke.

"……" Naruto masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Naru," Panggil Sasuke.

"…….." Naruto masih terdiam.

"Naruto," Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"…….." Masih terdiam melihat ke luar jendela.

"Dobe!Oi!Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke keras tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Gyaaa!!Jangan mengagetkanku,teme!" Naruto kaget dan melihat Sasuke yang penuh kemarahan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa diluar ada yang menarik?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya melamun." Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke melihat Naruto.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Soal nomor ini jawabannya salah." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk soal yang ada dibuku.

"Oh ya! Aku ceroboh lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terlalu ceroboh." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak seceroboh itu teme!" Naruto protes.

"Hn," Sasuke.

"Sekarang pelajaran pertama apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Matematika," Jawab Sasuke.

"Untung saja bukan Bahasa inggris, kalau bahasa inggris aku belum mengerjakannya. Hehehe.." Naruto tertawa kecil.

KLEK

Seorang guru yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu bernama Kakashi masuk kedalam kelas. Dan menyambut murid-muridnya dengan ramah. "Halo!Anak-anak!" Seru Kakashi. "Guru terlambat!!" Serentak murid-murid yang ada didalam kelas itu. Kakashi pasti menjawab ia kesasar dijalan, anak-anak sudah tahu pasti alasannya yang itu lagi, sudah beribukali ia mengakatan alasan ia kesasar di jalan, maupun pasar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya." Kata Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," Kata Sasuke.

"Begitu ya." Kata Naruto sedikit kecewa, karna tadinya ia ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Maaf ya, dobe." Sasuke. "Besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, aku janji." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Benar ya? Janji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu," Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku ada urusan penting hari ini, hati-hati dijalan ya. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja aku. Aku pergi dulu ya, dah.." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"…" Naruto melihat Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Naruto agak sedikit kecewa. Kenapa kecewa? Karna sebenarnya Naruto sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Tapi dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Jika sekarang, takutnya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Naruto takut kejadian itu terjadi pada dirinya, dia sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersabar.

Naruto pun berjalan untuk pulang. Saat dijalan ia melihat Sasuke bersama perempuan, Naruto penasaran ada urusan penting apa sampai Sasuke tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke tanpa ketahuan atau bisa dibilang mengendap-endap layaknya seorang penculik.

Sasuke pun berhenti ditempat sepi bersama perempuan itu, Naruto bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang besar. Dilihatnya perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu, dilihat dari mukanya seperti memohon sesuatu pada Sasuke. Naruto berusaha mendengar pembicaraan itu dengan jelas.

"Sasuke mau kan?" Kata perempuan itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap perempuan itu tak percaya.

"Aku akan memberikan apa saja untukmu, asalkan kau mau jadi pacarku." Kata perempuan itu.

Naruto kaget dan berteriak, tapi di berusaha menahannya agar tidak ketahuan. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan perlahan dan memegang dadanya."Ya, ampun." Gumam Naruto pelan. Dia kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Aku.." Sasuke berhenti bicara.

"Apa?" Perempuan menatap Sasuke serius.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini..tapi aku.." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhenti bicara.

"Sasuke.." Naruto memanggil Sasuke pelan. Percuma, tidak akan didengarnya kalau suaranya pelan. Naruto tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan itu lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja daripada nanti Sasuke menerimanya. Dan membuat hati Naruto tersayat-sayat oleh kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto pun pulang.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, dan aku tidak mau seperti itu." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu.

"Apa?Apa aku tidak salah dengar,Sasuke?!Aku menyukaimu!!Hiks.." Perempuan itu menangis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teme." Panggil Naruto.

"Ng.." Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Aku ingin bicara.." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Naruto?Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi dirumahku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu teme!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Mau bicara apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius, Sasuke hanya diam. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke erat, Sasuke diam dan bertanya-tanya dihatinya ada apa dengan Naruto. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau janji padaku kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Janji?" Sasuke.

"Iya," Naruto.

"Memangnya aku janji padamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu!Kau bilang hari ini akan mengajakku jalan-jalan!" Bentak Naruto.

"Eh?" Sasuke memukul kepalanya. "Oh iya, kemarinkan kita tidak pulang bersama-sama dan aku janji padamu kalau sekarang mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya." Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Kali ini aku akan mengatakannya, aku akan mengatakannya!" Naruto menggebrakkan meja belajar Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Eh?Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Teruskan saja mandinya!" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aku ingin bicara Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang biru itu juga menatapnya dengan serius. Sasuke heran dengan kelakuan Naruto akhir-akhir ini, dia jadi layaknya pacar Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Um..itu.." Naruto gugup.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Itu..Aku sebenarnya," Muka Naruto memerah.

"Dasar dobe,bicaranya biasa saja. Tidak usah gugup begitu." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah akan kucoba.." Kata Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang dan tidak akan gugup kali ini. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto daritadi. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Dan Naruto..

Greb

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke agak sedikit terlonjak akan kelakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Teme.." Panggil Naruto.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hh.." Naruto tersenyum.

"Daisuki,teme.." Kata Naruto.

"Apa?!" Sasuke kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku ya?" Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Jadi..selama ini kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm..bagaimana ya? Dari dulu kok." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Karna..aku takut kehilanganmu," Kata Naruto.

"Setakut itukah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya.." Kata Naruto.

"Apa aku..boleh menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya.

"T-terserah," Kata Naruto gugup, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah.." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto secara perlahan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, akhrnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Akhirnya menjadi ciuman pertama bagi mereka masing-masing.

**END**

**Gyaaaa!!!!**

**Lagi-lagi fic yang pendek !! kenapa tanganku gak mau kerjasama mulu sih !! -**berantakin semua barang-barang dikamar**-  
**

Review oke??

Maafin Sachi yang berdosa ini !! Karna lagi-lagi bikin fic pendek lagi~ Hiks.. :'(

Sekali lagi maafin Sachi ya..

Lain kali aku bakal coba bikin Lemon !

Meski belum pengalaman, aku bakal coba deh !

Ja !


End file.
